Who killed Chazz Princeton?
by Jerex
Summary: the GX crew play Cludo but with a twist, Chazz isn't actualy dead but they pretend he is for the game, based on a stargate Atlantis fic second chapter with alternate endings now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a fan fic called **_Who Killed Kavanaugh?_ **By**_BiteMeTechie_ **in the stargate Atlantis section **

Who killed Chazz Princeton?

**The following fan fic is based on a real story but the names have been changed to protect the guilty**

'I think Jay did it in the duel arena with the duel disc' declares Syrus boldly

Jaden flinches "me? How can you suspect me?"

'sorry Jay man but all the clues point to you' replies Atticus

"yes and when you have eliminated everything else, whatever's left no matter how impossible must be the answer" declares Bastion in character as Sherlock Holmes

'how could I have killed Chazz with a duel disc – did I duel him to death?' asks Jaden

"Chazz was killed with a blunt instrument" replies Alexis

'we all hated Chazz – but would any of us resort to murder?' asks Syrus

"but why me?" argues Jaden "he's been stalking Alexis ever since first year that's a motive isn't it?"

'yes but I was in a pick up duel by the lake' replies Alexis

"yeah and I watched – it was a Rad duel" speaks up Atticus

'umm' Jaden thinks hard 'Hasselberry he's always been the most aggressive out of all of us'

"hold that thought Sarg I was in a fight with Private Trusdale at the red Barracks"

'yes he's been charged with attempted murder of Syrus and not the Murder of Mr Princeton' says Bastion

"yep" agrees Atticus "saw the whole thing minus 1000 stars for conflict"

'I still say I'm innocent and I'll prove it with this' Jaden picks up a card from the set on the board – a map of Academy island with pictures of various locations posted on it 'the false alibi card' exclaims Jaden 'hey wait a minute Atticus said he saw Alexis's duel and Sy and Hasselberrys fight'

"great Scott, Jaden your right there's not enough time for Atticus to witness both the fight at the Slifer dorms and the duel at the lake" Realises Bastion

'did anyone actually see Atticus' asks Jaden

"not really" Syrus thinks about it hard

'I was to busy trying to kill private Trusdale to notice'

"I'll remember you said that" replies bastion "Alexis?"

'well…I guess I didn't see him either' replies Alexis reluctantly

"ha! Your alibi is false – we know the crime was committed in the Duel arena and now we know what the murder weapon was" picks up another card "you did it with the banjo" declares Jaden

Atticus stands up 'okay I confess I killed him I was sick of him constantly stalking sissy'

"but Atticus" try's Syrus "last year you helped him to try and win Alexis's heart"

'I changed my mind' dismissively 'and I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids'

"seriously" says Jaden "I don't think anyone will miss him"

**All reviews appreciated – for all Chazz fans let me state that I'm a fan of Chazz too but the idea kept irritating me and besides he's not actually dead – it was just a game the others were playing (like cluedo)**


	2. Chapter 2

Who killed Chazz Princeton

_Dedicated __to __ChazzyLuver101SasukeLuverwho gave me the inspiration for this batch of alternate endings, if anyone has an idea for another alternate ending send it to me in a message and I'll try to post it on in a second chapter._

Who killed Chazz Princeton? Alternate endings

1

"I did" an obnoxious voice declares as the door to Jaden's dorm swings wide open revealing…

Chazz Princeton himself.

"Ch-chazz" stutters Jaden, everyone was wearing there busted expressions.

Chazz picks up a Photo/Card from the game mat and snorts "That's right it was suicide and with friends like you it's easy to see why"

He sweeps out of the room trench-coat flapping behind him leaving his so called friends mortified.

2

"I did it" admits a high pitched voice from outside "But you'll never catch…" sound of someone tripping up and trying valiantly not to fall flat on there face "Meeeeeeee ouch" sound of someone hitting the deck.

The duelists open the door to reveal a very harassed and disorientated Crowler eyeballs spinning, at the foot of the stair rail outside the dorms a discarded Sk8board Chazz's lay beside him, having obviously tripped over it while making his getaway.

"Mon due caught by the former actions of the deceased, how poetic justice can be hum Hastings?" laughs Bastion tweaking his fake Poirot moustache in an elegant manner.

"Don't you think your getting into this role playing thing a little too much?" asks a creeped out Jaden.

3

"You did it" acusses Bastion still role playing Sherlock Holmes "All the clues point towards you, so confess man, and take your punishment like a man"

"But I'm just a boy" protests Jaden, dumbly.

The real killer looked up and smiled wolfishly at their feebly attempts to uncover the truth, just how stupid were they? As if he would have left any evidence that connected him to Chazz's murder.

Pharaoh yawned and rolled over onto his side. It was pathetic in a way, but at the same time gratifying, flexing his claws he muses over his next victim.

The boy Jaden was goofy and didn't deserve any attention, the muscle bound one smelt terrible all the time, and the short one kept making a high pitched squeal everytime he used him as a scrating post which grated on his nerves, but the strange one however, the girl's brother was even more highly annoying and should be the next to die, thinks Pharaoh brightly, flexing his claws once more.

Tonight the shadows claim a new life, thinks Pharaoh, his former master the human who had fed him and worshipped him would have been pleased.


End file.
